Technology and Weapons
Experimental Technology and Weapons everywhere. they are shown here. Reaper Tech Technology Vlad's Power Suit - An experimental Armor Vlad used to try to defeat Nicolao Nerio. Only 3 have ever been made. It has a basic form of white armor, when it is molded onto someone's body they wearit making them almost invincable, it resists impact damage and slashing damage. it is shown that not even elements effect the power suit causing any spells or elemental weapons to go back to the sourse or power up the suit. it also changes it's appearance based on the person. With Vlad it is light blue and has a Knight type of appearance and makes his spear stronger in battle forcing the powerful Nicolao Nerio back. When Nicolao Nerio got the second suit, the top part went around his waist and up his back covering his head with a mirror like helmet. the bottom part became what seemed like samurai leg paddings and knight leggings. the suit was black in his case and had stronger claws down his arms. The last powersuit was found by a God named Rebel, the god of Love and War. in his case it is in parts, Covering his Right arm, Waist, and Left let. it is Gold and has claws on the right arm. making the god very powerful. Weapons Reapers can summon their own weapons as a common skill. Human Tech Technology Weapons Cirilo Mondragon's Gun - Cirilo uses an experimental pistol that resembles a Modified Smith and Weston 500 X-Frame. It is much bigger and has an experimental bullet with it. The bullet is a centimeter long. Magi Tech Technology Magi Technology exist in a variety of forms. Often working with or using Magic to work. Magi have Teleporters that drain a Magi's own magic to run. It isn't deadly but it works like currency. In a society where Magic runs, fuels, energizes, grows, and funds everything, using your own body energy that you can gain back later on is easy for a Magi. Their world is artificial so the planet absorbs part of their magic every time a transaction is made, There is no classes of Magi. Each Magi follows a With Power comes Great Responsability way of live. The five most powerful responsable Magi who are fit to rule are the rulers of Magi on five seats of power. These seats are filled with an apprentice system. The planet they have has an university city that is the size of a world capital. When the entire world is at peace and there is only one University you can bet it is huge. University City is the largest city on the planet and it is right next to Central City, the city in the middle of the world. Central connects all other cities and acts as a trading hub. People can get anything and everything from there. Even though they seem so great, crime is untoleorated. The magi have an unique way to punish criminals of a certain degree. The Magi Coffin, The coffin is Magicly enchanced to be intellegent enough to keep it's contents alive, They mess with time on the inside while the outside world is normal. A second in there is like five minutes out here, time is slowed and the only thing that ages on something in there is their hair. They do not sleep, eat, need to use the restroom, need to feel hungry or anything while one is in the coffin. They just stare into the darkness of the coffin, there is no light sourse and Magic is absorbed into the coffin. The Magic that is absorbed into the coffin feeds it, Not only is Magic negated but the Magi in the coffins are food to the coffin. They will eat the Magic inside them until the Magi dies from insanity, which most will never die until the coffin allows it. Some people have been inside the Coffins since the First Reaper War 700 years ago, That equals to about 210,000 years inside the coffin in their time. Weapons Seven Deadly Sins Tech Technology Weapons Thousands Tech Technology Weapons